


What's the Worst That Could Happen?

by SherlockedThatter



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedThatter/pseuds/SherlockedThatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Going to be the last chapter in a little more detail really!</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John sat confused as he looked around the room. The random items everywhere that, in his mind, made no sense. But of course, in the mind of Sherlock Holmes, everything made sense. The bullet holes in the walls. The experiments in the kitchens. The pictures scattered everywhere. Everything of Sherlock's had it's place. And, to Sherlock, everything was in it's place. Before John knew it, Sherlock had left. Walked out of the room and simply disappeared. Admittedly, John still knew next-to-nothing about the unique man, but he was already getting a sense that this could possible be the adventure of his life time. Which says something for an ex-military doctor like himself. So maybe it was stupid, getting involved with a psychopath like Sherlock Holm- "High-functioning sociopath, actually." Sherlock's speaking interrupted John's thoughts, something John was yet to discover how he does. But then again, after only a few hours how could you be expected to understand an average human being 100%, let alone a psycho- high-functioning sociopath. Out of the corner of his eye, John sees Sherlock smirk to himself. Can this guy read minds or something?! "Not quite. Only people." Sherlock states simply, before jumping out of the taxi and making his way into a building surrounded by police officers. Yes, John was right. This is going to be one hell of an adventure. But hey, what's the worst that could happen?


	2. We're going on an adventure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to be the last chapter in a little more detail really!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying that some of the things happening are going to match a study in pink at first and some of the details won't!

I stay where I'm sat, completely confused about who Sherlock Holmes actually is. My thoughts are broken yet again when he re-enters the room whilst putting on his coat. "You were a doctor, an army doctor." He states simply before eventually asking if I want to go with him - I'll never understand why he has to go the long way about things. I don't have time to think as he swiftly makes his way out of the door, me trying to follow quickly behind as he calls for a taxi. Of course, one appears straight away. Must be a 'Sherlock Holmes' kind of thing. I can't help but wonder how he does it. "Alright you have questions." Sherlock states out of no where, making me jump a little. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do! Where are we going?!" I ask in an annoyed tone. "Crime scene." His response is simple and to the point, as always. "Next." He continues looking out of the car window as he speaks. "Who are you?" It's a genuine question that I really do need an answer to. "Who do you think I am?" He challenges, this guy really does like playing games, doesn't he!? "I'd say private detective..." I begin, weighing up all the possibilities of his job description in my head. "But..." He continues my sentence for me - that could get annoying if it isn't already. "But police don't come to private detectives..." I say, finally realising the fault in my own plan. "I'm a consulting detective. When the police are out of the depth, which is always, they come to me for help." He imforms me. "How did you know? About me I mean? And about Harry?" I really want to know the answer to this one. Finally his gaze leaves the window and lands on me. He goes into great detail about he marks on my phone and about the way I stand and how easy I am to read. I get lost about half way through but can't help but remain shocked. "Just out of interest did I get anything wrong?" He asks me later. I can tell he's not the kind of guy who likes to get things wrong, so I decide to soften the blow by telling him all the things he got right. "And Harry, is short for Harriet." I tell him, causing him to mutter something about sister and there always being something before storming off under the police line. This is going to be... Fun? But hey, what's the worst that could happen?


End file.
